


The Trials of Rey

by DarthOswin



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: But I love it more now, Dark Reylo, Darkrey, Error 404 Bendemption Not Found, Experienced Kylo, F/M, Happy Ending Depending On Your Perspective, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kylo Ren is EVIL, Oral Sex, Rey Turns to the Dark Side, Reylo - Freeform, Rough Sex, Sorry I'm new to A03, Sorry Not Sorry, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), The sex gets twisted, Then again so is Rey, Throne Room Sex, Virgin Rey, dominating Kylo, major character deaths, sex in later chapter, this got darker than I planned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthOswin/pseuds/DarthOswin
Summary: Set after The Last Jedi, Rey has changed her mind about her alliance to the Resistance, choosing to be with someone who understands her as opposed to being "alone in a crowd". But the Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, having been burned by her in the past, has conditions she must meet before he'll allow her a place at his side.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this pretty much straight through, but the final chapter is still in development, so I'm putting up what I have right now.
> 
> I tend to jump between fics and I was waiting until they were finished to start posting them, but I've changed my mind. Updates will be random, and I apologize for that. It annoys me too.
> 
> As I've tagged, there are several character deaths in a later chapter, and there is also sex (throne room sex is life, lol) at a point. That being said, don't read this if you aren't okay with it.

"Are you sure? Because, if you aren't, you need to leave. Right now."

Kylo's voice was cold and detached, but both things sounded forced. He stood on the second to last platform step from his throne, staring down at the kneeling girl before him, her triple buns pulled tight and her head bowed. Her words were still ringing through his ears and he was unsure just how much to believe.

But oh, how he wanted to believe all of them.

Without looking up, she answered, her voice very sure yet extremely nervous. "Yes. Completely. Please....I just--"

"I understand your reasons. But I doubt you know exactly what you're agreeing to." He took the last two steps slowly, lording over her. "And it isn't something I'll let you walk away from if you go this route. You need to be sure, absolutely, because this is the track your life will be taking, and even death won't set you free from it. Is that truly understood? And is this truly what you want?"

She was biting her lip when she looked up at him, locked eyes briefly, and lowered her gaze once more before nodding rapidly. "I've given it a lot of thought. And I've done my research....both on you, and the way of the Sith and the Dark Side....I've considered any consequences to my actions, and I--"

"Does that include your friends? You won't be able to stay.... friendly with them."

"Yes, it does and yes, I know. They are Good people but....They don't understand me. And they never will. Not like...." She trailed off and he could see the tips of her ears turn red.

"Say it."

"Not like You do. Please. Don't make me leave here. Don't walk away from me either. I'm begging you. Please."

He used the Force to lift her chin, making her meet his eyes again. "I will be brutal."

"I expect nothing less."

"I will be cruel."

"I know. It's worth it if I'm here with you."

"I will use you in whatever ways I please. I will hurt you. I will break you. And you will take all of this with a smile on your face. I will own You, in all ways. Do you understand what that means?"

Her eyes glazed over slightly. "It means that anything you want to do to me, I cannot argue, I cannot stop....And I have to trust you. Completely."

"Do you?"

"Not yet."

"Why not?"

"Because....I don't trust that you'll say yes. And if I let myself trust you in that way as well....I don't know if I could handle it if you decided to send me away."

As detached as he wanted to be, he had empathy for her. He knew those eyes, because he'd seen similar ones staring back at him in the mirror. She had been let down one too many times and she'd been too hopeful. He had a few years on her. He'd learned better.

It's why he still hadn't said yes. He was just as leery of her too.

Slowly, he nodded, not breaking eye contact. "Okay. I can accept that. For Now. But before I can give you an answer, you have to prove yourself to me, because I don't trust you either."

"What do I have to do?"

"You'll have to figure that out on your own. But when you convince me of your loyalty....Then, and only then, will I accept you as my, well, Everything."

The tint of red that graced her cheeks was endearing, and he held back a smile, continuing. "If it's any comfort, I'm certain that if you're serious about this, you'll be able to convince me."


	2. The Trials of Rey Part Two

When she'd left his throne room, heading back to her ship and flying away, Kylo had felt an automatic void, deep and painful, fill him.

She'd requested that he keep the bond between them closed....That She be the one to open it next, when the time was right. He'd allowed it.

That had been two weeks ago.

He wasn't a patient person, and that was putting it lightly. He'd kept his word, but after week one with zero contact, he'd stopped doing so out of respect, and more so out of spite.

He was happy he hadn't believed her. He was better off alone.

And although these thoughts became his mantra by the end of week two, he couldn't deny that his heart skipped a beat when he was lying in bed, on the edge of sleep, and suddenly, he heard her voice.

"Sir?"

He sat up straight, surprised. "Rey....This is unexpected."

"How so? I said I'd get in touch when--"

He waved her off. "Yes. So. What have you done?"

"I have information for you. But it would be easier if we could meet. I'm going on a late night supply run tonight. I'll be heading to Endor. Will you meet me there?"

His heart pounded. So. He was wrong. Rey was still serious. "Yes. I'll take down the coordinates of where in Endor you'll be and I'll be waiting."

She gave him the details and quickly let him go. Both of them were ready in an instant, and it wasn't far for them.

****

It was raining when she landed, reopening the bond as she cut the engine. "I'm here."

"I know. I see your ship."

A knock on the door made her jump, despite what he'd said, and she scrambled to her feet to go unlock it.

Kylo stepped inside the moment he could, his tall stature dripping water with his damp hair falling in his face. "Good evening."

Her stomach was doing back flips, eager to please him, but fearful that it would have been a wasted trip. "Hi, um....Yes it is." A blush was creeping into her cheeks. "Would you like to have a seat?"

Of course he would, but he shook his head. "I can't. On my way over, I received a call. I have to get back. So, what is it you have for me?"

To say she was crushed is an understatement, but she hid it fairly well. She walked over to her co pilot seat and picked up a sizable stack of paper, a small notepad, a flash drive, and a holodisk. She walked back over to him, that eager look back on her face. "I would have brought this sooner, but I wanted the suspicions to die down a bit."

He took the stack from her and wordlessly thumbed through the pages, pocketing the disk and flashdrive. "These are all coordinates or....?"

"No sir. On the flash drive are access codes to everything on base. The holodisk is blackmail of some of our more higher ups. And the notebook is a list, with photos, of all of our undercovers that are infiltrating or currently occupying your territories."

He nodded. "Impressive."

"Enough to have proven myself to you Sir?"

"We'll see." He turned away from her, hiding his grin. "Goodnight." He could feel her unease radiating from her and slowed as he walked towards the door, stowing the papers under his cloak. "And good job."

Her energy shifted, and he instantly felt better about leaving.

From the front of her ship, she watched him leave, walking over to the edge of the forest and disappearing inside.

He'd said she'd done a good job....Her heart fluttered. Maybe she'd have a chance after all.


	3. The Trials of Rey Part Three

'Are you alone?'

Rey jumped, banging her head on the bottom of the Falcon. 'No, I'm not. Chewie is--'

'I don't care. Find some privacy. We have to talk.'

Quickly, she slid out and excused herself, dropping her wrench and dashing off. It wasn't until she was entering the single stall bathroom off the hanger bay that she noticed a drip of blood running down her nose from her forehead.

At least now she had an easy excuse.

She locked the door. 'I'm alone now sir.' She glanced at herself in the mirror as she spoke, wetting a paper towel and dabbing at the wound. He could see her face as well.

'Are you alright?'

She blushed, caught off guard by his concern, no matter how light it was. 'I will be. I've had much worse.'

'Hmm. Well, I wanted to congratulate you.'

She slowed her dabbing. 'On what?'

'The information you gave me has all checked out and I'm putting plans in place. You did well, very well, and you're that much closer to getting what you want.'

She dropped the paper towel and her excitement was clear across her face. 'You mean it? Does that mean that I'm your-'

'No. Not yet. You've proven your dedication to my cause, but not to me on a personal level. You'll need to do something more meaningful. Something that shows your loyalty.'

'With all due respect, I just handed you the Resistance. I thought-'

'You stole some paperwork and access codes. Yes. You DID give me valuable information that will be highly useful and you DID prove that your loyalty is Not to the rebel scum. But what you DIDN'T do is prove to me that your loyalty lies with me, and only me, and that you're worthy of being by my side. I offered the position to you once and you refused. Did you really think gaining my good graces would be THIS easy?'

Her excitement disappeared, and she felt thoroughly scolded. 'I'm....I'm sorry sir. Yes, I did think it would be this easy. I'll do better. I promise.'

'See to it that you do, and contact me once you have.'

She couldn't meet her own eyes in the mirror, let alone his eyes in her mind. 'Yes sir.' She half whispered and then felt him leave, feeling more alone than ever.

She stopped the bleeding and left the stall, taking a deep breath and resolving to make good on her words. She WOULD do better. She HAD TOO. And then she allowed herself to feel a little bit of pride. She'd proved herself useful. It was a start, and soon, she'd prove herself loyal too.


	4. The Trials of Rey Part Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phasma is alive, because, well, I basically love her. So she has a cameo!! Yay.
> 
> As well, you peeps Do remember my warning about character deaths, right? Don't lose your heads when they happen.

A month had passed.

An  
Entire  
Month.

And no word.

Kylo's mood had soured, he'd punished half his army, suspended two of his Knights from their positions of commanding officers, and abused Hux into a coma, unable to stand his mindless questions. "Supreme Leader, can we discuss the armoury and defence budget?" "Supreme Leader, we found a few rebellion sympathisers. Would you like me to schedule an execution?" "Supreme Leader, I'm sending an order down to the chef. Would you like something?" "Supreme Leader, why do you keep Force Choking me?"

He was training/abusing the walls and furniture in his Throne room when, suddenly, the doors burst open. Turning off his blade, he spun around to find Phasma with her higher ranking troops marching in behind her.

"Supreme Leader. I apologize for the interruption, but we found a group of stow aways in an escape pod, and I think you'll be rather pleased with who they are."

He stared at the group of cuffed prisoners they were surrounding, all varying in height but vastly unmistakable as to who they were, even with the sacks over their faces.

He walked forward steadily. "Did you take any weapons off of them?"

He could hear the smile in Phasma's voice as she held out the most interesting of the bunch. "There were several blasters as well, and a rather nasty cross bow, but I assumed that this would be the one you'd most want. Although we Did bring the others for you."

He reached out and gripped the lightsaber she was holding out and nodded. "Good work Phasma." He walked past her to the prisoners, and walked around them slowly. "Yes. Good work indeed, all of you." He checked the cuffs on all of them, making sure they were nice and tight, and paused behind the most familiar figure, his gloved fingers brushing against her palm reassuringly, unable to communicate with her due to the Force dampening abilities of the cuffs. "Now, leave us."

Phasma froze. "I'm sorry Supreme Leader but.... You want us to leave you and, who, exactly?"

"The prisoners. All of them. I'll handle them from here. I've needed an outlet for a while now, and I think these will do just fine."

She nodded once. "Right. Understood sir." In a louder voice she addressed her troops. "You heard him. Let's go."

She passed him the keys to the cuffs on the way out and shut the door as they left.

He waved his hand, locking it behind them, and walked around the group once more, stopping at the front of the one on the end. Smiling, his excitement growing, he pulled the sack off of the head of Poe Dameron, even happier to see him gagged as well. He'd heard enough of his smartassery to last a lifetime and more.

Next he pulled the hood off of FN-2187. Gagged as well, he met Kylo with a glare, hatred more clear in his eyes than it was in Dameron's.

He skipped the one in the middle, instead using the Force to rip the bag off the tallest of the group, revealing the wookie his father had cared for more than his own son. There was an obvious desire to tear him limb from limb written across his face, but with the extra chains and cuffs on him, Kylo had zero concern, simply smirking up at him and moving on to the last one.

Pulling the hood off of her, he tilted his head. "Now You, I don't recognize. But all the same, welcome." Rose shuddered as he walked back to the middle prisoner.

He pulled the bag off of her head with care, making sure not to snag one of her buns, and he turned her to loosen the cuffs so they could communicate before turning her back around and scanning her thoughts for her plan, holding her upper arms and staring into her eyes.

'Oh, Rey, you have outdone yourself.'

She tried not to smile as he pulled her forward, turning her to face the foursome.

He cleared his throat, smirking as he placed a hand on Rey's shoulder, standing behind her and slowly pushing her to her knees. "First off, I'd like to thank you all for joining us today. It's a very special occasion, as you're about to see, but first! I have a small vendetta I'd like to squash out." He squeezed her shoulder lightly and raised his hand, summoning the cross bow to him with ease. Before anyone could flinch, he'd aimed and fired at Chewbacca, slicing open the wookie's side and openly laughing as he cried out, falling to his knees and then promptly to his face as the chains prevented him from holding the aforementioned position.

Finn, Poe, and Rose all cried out, aiming to move to his aid, no matter how pointless it would be, when they were suddenly paralyzed in place. Kylo walked over to the creature who had been an almost uncle to him once and pressed the cross bow to the back of his head. "Don't get me wrong. If you hadn't shot me on StarKiller, I would actually have remorse for this but, well, I figure since you're quite literally the biggest liability in this room, I might as well end you first. I'm sure you understand...." He aimed a little better, for the nape of his neck. "Say hi to dad and Uncle Luke for me." He fired, and the wookie's cries were immediately silenced.

Rey felt the smallest pang of regret, but she was also strangely happy. She'd lured Chewie along specifically because she thought it would please Kylo and, clearly, it had.

He walked behind the others slowly. "And then there were three.... Let's hear what they have to say." He promptly untied their gags and was immediately accosted by their words, their voices and profanities and pain blending together as they shouted at him. Threats, anger, all sorts of hateful things. He leisurely walked back to where Rey was kneeling, silent, and still completely bound. It wasn't until he reached her that Poe finally shouted out the one thing he'd been hoping for.

"And on top of ALL of that, you're an idiot. You can't even count!! There's four of us!! And the moment ANY of us get freed, we're going to fucking kill you for all you've done. How dare--"

"IS THAT SO?" He spun around, standing behind Rey now, his booming voice catching them off guard. "The moment ANY of the FOUR of you get free....Alright. Let's see how well that goes." He knelt behind Rey and undid the cuffs completely. She still didn't move, but she stared straight a head, moving only her eyes to search out his as he knelt level with her, reaching around her head to undo the gag and smile at her, beaming with pride. 'Stay put until I say.'

'Yes sir.'

When he stood, she didn't move, and he feigned surprise. "Interesting. Poe, I think you may have spoke to soon. Any of the four of you....and yet, She doesn't move an inch."

Finn, worried for his friend, called out to her. "Rey! Rey, what's wrong?! You can move now! What-"

"Yes, she Can move now. She is physically capable of it. And, if she wanted too, technically she Could move now....But that's only if she wanted to disobey her Master. And she's worked far too hard for that."

He felt a small vibe, very weak, come from the random Asian girl, and he cocked his head. "You. Girl. What's your name?"

She glared at him. "Rose Tico. The same girl who is going to beat you to a PULP the moment I--" He Force Choked her briefly and both of the boys cried out, Finn the louder of the two.

"Rose Tico huh....Interesting. I knew a Tico once, at the Academy. Talented, skilled with a blade....He became one of my best Knights. Still is, actually, but that's besides the point. You're Force Sensitive, aren't you? Just like your brother." He walked towards her slowly, lessening his grip, but lifting her up.

"You're....a....liar. My brother...is dead. You killed...him...and my....sister!!" She struggled and kicked out at him, but he simply pushed her away.

"I don't recall killing any sister, but that's really beside the point and is not to say I didn't. Rose, I'm going to loosen your cuffs as I did Rey's earlier so you can assess the situation you and your friends are in more clearly. Perhaps, once you have, you can explain to them exactly how wrong they are and maybe, MAYBE, I will let you see your brother before you die. Deal?"

She spat at him, and he slapped her, backhanded, and across the face.

"Well, whether you want to cooperate or not at the moment, I'm pretty sure you'll want to let them know all the same so--"

Rey's voice floated through his mind. 'She's dating Finn. The traitor. Threaten him and she'll do whatever you say. She only came along because he was coming.'

He'd stopped mid scentance. "Or, of course, I could just kill your boyfriend while you watch." He started to drag Finn forward and Rose sobbed, finally losing some of her fire.

"No, please, wait! ....I'll do what you ask, just don't hurt him!"

He stopped pulling Finn and he set down Rose. "Good. I'm glad we've reached an understanding. Now then!" He walked behind her and loosened the cuffs Just enough to disrupt their Force dampening abilities. "Tell me....what do you feel?"

She barely heard him, her heart sinking from her chest to the pit of her stomach. Beyond Finn's dread, and Poe's fear, and Kylo's blackened soul, she could Feel Rey. It was the first time in a while now, as she'd been so guarded as of late, but now Rose knew why. "No...." She mouthed the word, barely said it as she glanced towards Finn and Poe in turns, tears slowly starting to roll down her cheeks.

"Again, what do you feel, Miss Tico?" His voice was smooth, and soft, and she imagined that if ever a cat had spoken to the mouse they'd caught, it would have sounded just like this.

She swallowed hard and whispered, shaking, just loud enough for the others to hear her in the otherwise silent room. "It's over. We're all dead."

"That's right. Very good Rose. Your brother would be proud."

He walked past Finn, who was staring at Rose, wanting badly to go to her. He didn't understand, not fully, but she was terrified and he wanted to comfort her.

Kylo turned his attention back to Rey, looking down at her, standing slightly to the side so the others could see. "Rise, my apprentice, and finish proving your loyalty to me."

She stood and turned to face him as she did. He unclipped her saber from his belt and handed it to her, muttering before he let her take it. "And by the way, the new blade is a nice touch. I look forward to seeing you use it."

"Thank you Master. For everything." She turned towards her friends, walking slowly towards them as she turned her saber on. The monstrosity she'd turned it into squashed any confusion left in Finn and Poe as they stared at the crackling red blade, the plasma clearly unstable, but still just as strong as her old saber had been.

She focused her energy and dragged Rose to her, her feet dragging on the floor until she stopped in front of her, the girls back pressed to Rey's front.

"The three of you are traitors to the New Order of the Galaxy and, as such, you must be punished. The punishment for this offense is death." Too stunned to do much of anything, they just stared at her while Rose continued to cry. "However, it should be known that your deaths will be remembered as the first deaths in the name of this punishment, as well as the task that will cement my loyalty to my new and one true Master. You will not die in vein." She lifted her blade to Rose's throat. "Tell me. Would you like me to pass this through your neck or your chest?"

"Rey, please don't do this!!" The shock had worn off and Finn was crying. "Please!! Kill me instead!! I'm the one who dragged you into this!! It's my fault. Please, please!!"

"Oh. Finn. If you hadn't betrayed my Master, I'd be killing you first to spare you this pain but, alas, a traitor like you must suffer worse....Besides, Rose is a rebel, yes, but I have no personal attachment to her. She's just a spare who I tried to not bring along. She's the one who insisted."

Rose bit her lip. "Finn. It's alright. I love you. Rey....which will hurt less?"

"For you, the neck. It's quickest. For Finn, well, I'm sure either of them will hurt just as much."

She knew this was the end, and Rey peered into her thoughts. Reaching up, she undid Rose's necklace one handed and then pressed it into it's owner's palm.

"Thank you." She whispered, staring into Finn's eyes as Rey angled her blade.

With the quickest of strokes, Rose's body fell to the floor, Finn's scream cancelling out the thud of her head.

She swung her blade and carried it at her side, stepping over the girl's body, and walking up to Poe, who had fallen silent as he watched the scene, his face blank from shock. His eyes were a different story. One of disgust and horror and anger and heartbreak. She reached up and trailed her fingers down his cheek before turning away and dragging him along behind her. "You know, it's funny." She started as she forced him to kneel beside Rose's body. "When we left Crait, and you introduced yourself in the Falcon, I could feel your intentions....I could see your thoughts, just as clearly as I can see them now. You thought So Highly of me then.... A shame I was already coming to my senses."

"Finn spoke so highly of you, that I couldn't not feel the same. I don't think anyone thought you were a monster." He practically growled at her, and it made her laugh.

"That's because I wasn't!! Not yet at least....But I'm better now. I've seen the darkness, and I finally feel at peace. And now...." She stared down at him and Forced his chin up to face her. "Chest? Or neck?"

"How about you go fuck yourself, you crazy bitch?"

Suddenly, she jolted, and she turned off her blade, staring at it in wide eyed horror. She knelt in front of Poe, eyes tearing up. "What's....what's going on? Where are we?!" She whispered, panicked, and a strong surge of concern flashed across his face.

"Rey?"

She glanced around the room, and yelped when her eyes landed on Rose's face. "Oh my... Rose? No....what--"

"It's going to be okay. I need you to uncuff me. Quickly! Before Ren--"

She hopped to her feet, getting behind him hastily, laughing as she saw the look of hope on Finn's face. She summoned her saber to her hand and as she swiped it down and across Poe's shoulders, she activated the blade, just in time to slice through his neck.

Seeing his face as his head fell, she knew her laugh had registered before she'd made contact.

Then she turned her eyes back to Finn.

She could feel her Master's gaze on her as she walked towards him, turning off her blade, avoiding carnage with every step.

He'd fallen to his knees, hard, painful sobs rocking his body, cumulating into screams. He was lost, broken, and not far off of the man she'd met on Jakku.

She gripped him with a Force hold and lifted him to face her head on. Although she sneered at him, expecting anger, unlike the others, he just whispered to her, his face stained by at least a gallon of tears. "Why?"

Her face softened, and it was genuine. She felt a little bad, and Kylo felt it too, but said nothing as he watched them.

"I made my choice....I finally found happiness, and I don't have to be alone anymore."

"You weren't. You had us Rey. You had your friends, you had the Resistance....Rose...." His breath caught but he stumbled through the rest of the words. "....even told me once that you had several Force ghosts with you. Always. You threw this all away...You threw all of Us away....for him?" He shook as another sob came over him and he fought the tears, wanting to see her face when she answered, and for the entire time he had left.

"I threw away nothing. You were supposed to be my friends, and maybe you had care For me....but you didn't understand. None of you did, and none of you could have. This is what I'm meant to do. THIS is who I'm meant to be....And as much as I Might, one day, miss you.... I won't turn my back on finally finding where I belong." She cupped his cheek and smiled at him, serene and calm. "And I have to thank you. Like you said earlier, if not for you, I never would have found Him....The Force works in wonderful ways. And now, you have suffered for betraying The First Order, and for betraying my Master....And I can end your pain, while earning my rightful place at His side."

"He's ruined you."

She shook her head slowly, resting her forehead to his in comfortable familiarity. "No Finn. He's set me free."

He couldn't see any part of the girl he'd met on Jakku left in her, but, while not Force sensitive, and even with all of the things she'd taken from him, he could feel her there, somewhere deep inside, just a little bit. And it was for her that he closed his eyes, tortured but grasping how far she'd fallen. "Then you're welcome. Please....send me to Rose. Send me to our friends. Because I haven't had them long, but I miss them so much....Just like I miss you."

"Chest or neck?"

"Chest. Through the heart. It's already broken. Might as well finish it."

She pressed her hilt to his sternum. "Goodbye Finn. May the Force be with you."

"And with you. Always."

The brilliant red shot through him and his eyes flew open at the pain. He'd secretly wanted it to hurt, and he'd gotten his wish. She kept it on until the last bit of life burned out from his eyes and she felt him leave forever.

Letting his body fall to the side as the blade went out, she turned back to her Master, clipping her hilt to her belt and walking towards him, kneeling at his feet. "I hope what I've done is enough to prove my loyalty to you. I apologize that I was unable to lure Leia, but I had a hunch she would know that it was a trap. I hope that I've pleased you in spite of that."

He ran his hand over her hair and titled up her face by gripping one of her buns. "You've done well and you have pleased me. You should be proud."

She allowed herself to smile and he even smiled back before continuing.

"However, you've proven your usefulness, and you've proven your loyalty to me....But you've yet to convince me of a reason why I should take you on as my apprentice. You're skilled, and you're conniving, and I am impressed with the lengths you've gone too but....Prove to me you're worthy enough to call me Master. I want to feel your devotion to me, and only me, and in return, you will gain your right to serve me, and I will prove my devotion to you while accepting you fully as my apprentice."

She was at a loss, but clearly determined all the same. "What do I have to do?"

"As with the last two tasks, it's up to you to decide what you do. But you won't have the luxury of time....You're here, now... Prove to me why you should stay."

She took his words, his voice, and the entire situation into consideration. She had an idea, but she wasn't positive it would work....

But then again, screw it. She'd prove her devotion to him along with her worship of him and if he didn't like it, then really, she had no reason to stay.


	5. The Trials of Rey Part Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is as determined as ever to show her devotion to Kylo. She's betrayed the Resistance, she's killed her friends....what else could she possibly do?
> 
> (I'm shit at summaries today, but *Anakin Voice* This is where the smut begins.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry this took so long to post. Scattered brain is scattered. Thanks for all the kudos!! I have a ton of things in the works and I'm hoping to post new stuff soon. This is the final chapter of this work, BUT never say never, it could totally wind up with more one day.
> 
> Let me know what you think! :)

Moments that felt like eternity passed between them before she executed her idea, keeping her mind blank so he wouldn't know what she decided on.

Still staring up at him, she moved aside the bottom of his tunic and brushed her fingers along the crotch of his pants, popping open the button and tugging down the zipper.

His hand had never moved from her head, and as she shuffled forward on her knees, he kept it there, adopting a more possessive hold with a thinly veiled hunger in his eyes.

He sucked in a breath through his teeth as she undid the button on his boxers and reached inside, her touch delicate as she pulled his member out, her eyes widening at the size.

She ran her fingers along his considerable length, slowing when she reached the head, running her thumb along the ridge.

Their sabers would have been no match for the tension in the room. Keeping her eyes on his, she leaned forward and softly licked the tip. He tightened the hand in her hair, releasing a very controlled sigh. He'd wanted this for ages, and the image before him was so much better than his fantasies. She parted her lips and gently sucked his head into her warm, eager mouth, moaning when his hard cock slid over her tongue.

She was clearly inexperienced, but what she lacked in knowledge, she made up for in intuition and a maddening desire to impress. She drew her tongue back and flicked across the tip. Impatient, he thrust into her mouth lightly, watching for any reaction that was less than pleasant.

His size and the sudden motion made her gag, but she took a deep breath in through her nose and focused on staying relaxed. She bobbed her head, catching the hint, working to fit more of him in her mouth. She did well, but they both felt it when he hit the back of her throat. 

She was such a lovely sight, but he felt his impatience rising again. She had started to pull him back out when he grasped her hair tight and pushed her down again, not stopping until her nose was pressed against his pelvis and he was buried down her tight throat.

She moaned, first out of worry, then slowly out of lust. The feel of his cock against her tongue and the stretching of her throat was incredible, and it was heightened the moment he drew back and shoved himself in once more. He steadily upped his pace along with his brutality. Had she been who she once was, she would have been afraid. Instead, she rapidly fell into a haze of lust, his control over her igniting something overwhelming in her core.

He was in a haze as well, his body on near autopilot as he neared his peak, her soft gags and moans filling the room in harmony with the obscene noise his actions made.

Part of him wanted to lose himself down her throat, laughing as she choked on his cum, but he grounded himself, wanting more from his new plaything.

Unable to stand it any longer, he yanked her hair harshly and made her stop, his hard cock coated saliva and specks of blood as he pulled away from her swollen lips.

"Stand. Strip for me. Now."

She scrambled to her feet and started to undress, her mind spinning with the need to please him. But as her high wore off she slowed under his gaze. She was shaking as each layer dropped, and when she reached her undergarments, she undid her bra, but couldn't find the confidence to let it fall. His eyes were unrelenting and she couldn't fight the blush creeping across her cheeks. She felt like she was failing him, but she froze.

Noting she was at a standstill, he closed the gap between them and snatched her wrists, pulling her hands down to her side. He yanked the bra from her, stepping back and appraising her. "I'll let it go, just this once, but disobey me again and there will be consequences. Take those off." He gestured towards her panties. "And do not cover yourself."

"Yes sir." She rushed out, quick to pull her underwear down. She stepped out of them and kept her arms at her sides as instructed, still shaking.

He slowly walked behind her, stripping as he did. Stopping at her back, he let down her hair, running his fingers through it before wrapping it around his hand, pulling her flush against him.

She could still feel his pants on but his bare chest against her back gave her goosebumps. She wanted to lean against him further, but didn't move a muscle.

She was learning. That was good, and he was fairly sure it would stick. He wrapped his arm around her and pinched one of her nipples, pulling harshly. She gasped and jolted, closing her eyes as her clit throbbed.

He repeated his actions on the other one, more exploring her than doing this for her pleasure, and yet her enjoyment of it was blatantly clear. He stepped back and finished walking around her. "Look at me."

She opened her eyes and had a dreamy expression on her face, the pain reminding her of her devotion. "Yes sir."

He placed a finger under her chin, while placing the fingers on his other hand someplace much lower. Her eyes widened as he skimmed up her inner thigh to her dripping center, brushing by her entrance. "You're so wet, but so nervous. I have to wonder, have you ever been with a man? Or perhaps a woman?"

"I haven't been with anyone."

Her doe eyed stare and innocent confession made him harden further. She was to be his, and only his, and he'd be the one to corrupt her. "And this is what you want? Because I won't be soft and gentle. This will hurt."

"I don't care if it hurts. It's worth it if I'm yours."

He traced down from her chin to her throat and wrapped his hand around it, walking her back towards his oversized throne. He pushed her down onto the seat, spreading her legs apart and standing between them.

The throne gave her just enough height that, in having her lean back, her entrance was completely open for him. He leaned over her, lining up his huge cock with her virgin entrance and his eyes bore into hers. "You will keep your eyes open when I enter you, and you will Not look away from me. We'll work on control later. If you wish to scream, you can, and if you start to cum, you have my permission to do so. Is that understood?"

She nodded yes, but there was confusion in her eyes. He pushed against her mind, smirking when he found the reason and holding back a chuckle of disbelief.

"Trust me, by the end of this, you'll know what it means to cum, and you'll be begging for it every time I fuck you." Her blush covered her cheeks, her neck, and her chest. "Just like you'll eventually stop blushing around me." With no warning, he thrust into her, wasting no time in working at burying himself inside her completely. Her body was vastly unprepared for him, and apart from the cry that ripped from her, he could feel it as her walls spasmed, trying to stretch around his cock but still learning how. It took him a moment to realize she'd cried out only from the feeling of his cock entering her as he suddenly reached her barrier.

He pulled back out, not wanting to wait, but needing to loosen her before proceeding. He fucked her in shallow strokes, all of them ending barely inside her. It was maddening and the moment she'd adjusted enough, he slammed into her again, this time fully claiming her and sinking completely into her depths.

She screamed, grabbing at his sides, her nails digging into him, drawing blood. The pain she felt was astronomical, but she forced her eyes to stay locked on his, blinking rapidly to clear the tears.

Her obedience, the way her body was yielding to him, and the deep groves she was carving into his skin were intoxicating. Her tears accentuating her face were the perfect cap to it all, but he was feeling something so much more too.

"Rey."

"Yes....sir?" Her breath was taken away with each thrust, the way he filled her not leaving room for air at all, at least to her.

"At any point that I decide to fuck you, would you obey me?"

She nodded and he sped up.

"Why?"

"I want to please you." Sniffling and gasping, her devotion shining through her tears.

"Why else?" He knew the answer he wanted to hear. He was fairly certain he had it right too, but he needed her to say it.

"I--oh gods-um--" She struggled for breath while grasping at thoughts. Her body had finally stretched just enough for him and she was getting so close. Regrettably, he slowed down and pulled out, his head just at her entrance.

"I need you to focus. Why? Why would you want this? ANY of this?"

His words struck a cord in her and she suddenly looked very, very caught. It was enough for her to break eye contact. "Sir, I--"

He squeezed his eyes shut tight, centering himself before grabbing her chin, opening his eyes again and making her look at him again. "Don't you dare look away. You will tell me, because I can see it, written all over your face."

She'd caught her breath, but it didn't make things easier. "Please don't make me say it....Sir."

He snarled at her, fury and fire in his eyes. "You either tell me, or we stop this entirely, and you get the hell out and you don't come back."

Her heart broke and she shuddered, trying not to cry. "Sir--"

"Drop the Sir crap for the moment. Forget all of this. Rey, you need to trust me, and you need to tell me, because this can't work if you don't." Her vision was blurred, but she could see him. She could Really see him, especially when he whispered. "Please."

She reached up, resting her hand on his cheek. "Kylo...." He was just as scared as she was. A life time ago, seeing him like this, she would have called him Ben. And now, she'd have to be the one strong enough to give. She sighed, swallowing the lump in her throat. "I love you." He might reject her still. He could send her away. Maybe love wasn't something that he wanted, no matter how he felt towards her. She pressed on, accepting her fate, no matter what it was. "I am ready to serve you in any way you please....because I love you, and I want to be at your side, and make you happy." Silence met her, and he studied her for so very long. His face was blank, his mind was guarded, and she eventually broke, crying a little. "Please, say something. Anything."

But he still didn't. First, he leaned down and kissed her, tasting saline and blood and her and all of her fears. Next, he released her chin and slid his arm under her, lifting her up and to her feet. He held her wrists briefly, turning her as he sat in his throne so she still faced him, and let her go. She was still crying, and her legs were shaking. She was an absolute mess, blood dripping down her thighs, her face and upper chest soaked in tears....He grabbed her around her thighs, bringing her close and forcing her to kneel on the seat, straddling him. He pulled her forward, subtly lining himself up with her entrance before he wiped away her tears. "You love me?"

She had nothing left to lose but him.... But she'd already said it. She nodded, pain in her chest as she waited and agonized over his response.

"And you want to make me happy?"

Again, she nodded. Perhaps he'd just punish her? Maybe she could still stay....She wouldn't dare hope for it though. Not yet.

"Then you should know....You Do make me happy." He held her face in his hands, brushing his lips along hers. She was still waiting for the final blow, but she opened her eyes again all the same. "And I love you too....My apprentice."

Her eyes widened and she threw her arms around his neck, stealing a kiss. He pulled her down as they kissed and he slid inside her, making her scream against him, earning her a chuckle and him pulling on her hair. He broke their kiss and moved to her neck, biting hard into her skin and sucking, further marking her as his. If he had his way, he'd make sure these marks never faded.

When he released her hair, lifting her up and plunging her back down, she buried her face into his shoulder, and he allowed it, enjoying the way her renewed sobs sounded, muffled by his skin. He sank into her mind as he lifted her again and sank her back down onto his cock. She was falling apart in the best of ways and all she could think of was him and their future together. She'd never be alone again. She was His.

"That's right sweetheart." He whispered to her. "You are mine. You will be at at my side for as long as you live."

She cried harder, feeling a complete mental release as her physical one crept ever closer. He started to grind her hips against him and then let her continue on her own, embracing her and continuing to talk to her in low tones, painting the picture of their life together and coaxing her through the rising heat in her core as it began to overwhelm her.

And then, she was there.

"Let go for me." She was a panting, moaning mess, her nails digging into the back of his neck as she clung to him in a deathgrip. She was fighting it. It was only then he realized just how much it scared her to not be in control....It made her submission to him that much sweeter. "Let go for me. Now Rey."

She caved, crying out his name as sheer ecstasy corsed through her, her entire body responding to it. He held her close with one arm while reaching between them to gently massage her breast, thrusting up into her as her hips faltered.

As she came down she shifted so she could look at him, her eyes begging for a kiss. His lips met hers and even though her body felt like jello, she tried to start moving again for him.

He held back a smile, guiding and supporting her. It was nice at first, but it wasn't enough for him. Changing course, he grabbed her harshly and sped up, bringing her down roughly onto his cock. He lead her into it and soon she was doing it herself, her body driven by worship and another building climax. She kept his gaze, confidence flitting across her face while she felt him respond to her. He made a note to knock her down a peg or two later but, for now, he'd allow it, knowing he was being far more lenient than he should be.

The trouble was that it felt so damn right.

He could feel his balls tighten and his body tense. Her walls were still contracting around him, and it Was pure bliss, but he needed something....More.

Unbidden, he forced his way into the deep recessions of her brain, digging through her subconscious. Yes, he loved her. Yes, she made him happy. But that didn't mean he didn't want her to suffer.

He buried himself in her memories and dragged the worst of them to her surface. Her lonely childhood, her parent's betrayal, and the surprising amount of times she'd fought for her life on that junkheap Jakku. He noted a few faces, tucking them away to track down later, and manipulated her senses to relive all of the fear and pain and dread of her life. Soon she was screaming again, in ecstasy and in horror, cumming while remembering every single time she thought she was going to die.

It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever witnessed. He lost it, his cock pulsing as he came with her, violently fucking her, feeling the bruises start forming on his thighs.

He didn't know how long his own bliss lasted, but he knew it had never been better than this. He slowed his thrusts while he came back to the present and felt a sticky slickness on her waist. Glancing down, he noticed blood covering his hands and her sides. He must of scratched her....but she didn't seem to care.

Her eyes were haunted and she was shaking. As he regained his composure, he lifted her off him and summoned his cloak, wrapping her in it and gathering her into his arms.

He walked her to what would now be their chambers, laying her on their bed and climbing in beside her. He pulled their sheets up over them, holding her and soothingly running his fingers through her hair. Somewhere in his mind, it registered that she was crying, so he held her tighter. 

She curled into his chest, a sense of pride and security rushing through her while she whimpered, exhaustion and nightmares clashing inside her head. She could feel his lips press against her forehead and she settled in his arms, crying herself to sleep while he whispered to her sweetly the words she'd waited a life time to hear. "Welcome home sweetheart."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, May the Force be with you, and please let me know what you think. :) Find me on social media by looking up Darth Oswin pretty much anywhere.


End file.
